villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Purple-Shirted Eye Stabber
The Purple-Shirted Eye Stabber is a recurring character on Cyanide and Happiness. As his name suggests, he usually uses knives to stab random people's eyes, for no apparent reason. He appears in various comics, and a Cyanide and Happiness short called "Return of the Purple Shirted-Eye Stabber" and "Serial Killer". Personality The Eye Stabber is a psychopathic and murderous maniac. He is shown to be highly dangerous and sadistic, taking great pleasure in thrusting his knives into random people's eyes so as to occasionally wound or kill. Role The short starts with two boys fleeing from an unseen figure which one refers to as the Purple-Shirted Eye Stabber, and one of them is stabbed in the eye with a knife by the figure. It then pans out to show a couple watching it as a movie on the TV, to which the boyfriend says is stupid, but they are frightened when the power goes out. When the power comes back on, a repair man arrives and says he fixed it, but he is then stabbed by the killer, who then presumably attacks the couple. It pans out again to show that was a movie inside of another movie, to which two movie snobs insult film's self-reference technique, and that the purple shirted eye stabber is lame. P''urple shirt himself reveals to be in the room, he angrily says "well fuck guys!" and kills both by throwing knives into their eyes. But this reveals to be footage shown by a lawyer at Eye-Stabber's murder trial. So he is sentenced to the electric chair, but the assumed killer reveals to be a fake, and it seems the judge is the real killer, so said Judge stabs himself in the eye out of guilt ''(though it's hinted the laywer is the real killer when he turns to the camera after lame pun). This is revealed to be part of yet another movie, everyone cheers. But the ''real ''Purple-Shirted eye stabbed cuts though the screen and stabs at the camera ending the video ''(and assumably killing the film crowd). '' Gallery Images PSESposter large.png Reyestabber.jpg Blowdart.jpg In the Return of the Purple-Shirted Eye Stabber Screenshot 20181110-102022.jpg|The Purple-Shirted Eye Starbber's first victim. Screenshot 20181110-102042.jpg|The Purple-Shirted Eye Stabber's second victim. Screenshot 20181110-102123.jpg|The Purple-Shirted Eye Stabber's evil stare. Screenshot 20181110-102142.jpg|The Purple-Shirted Eye Stabber prepares to throw two knives at the eyes of both men. Screenshot 20181110-102149.jpg|The Purple-Shirted Eye Stabber's third victim. Screenshot 20181110-102156.jpg|The Purple-Shirted Eye Stabber's fourth victim. Screenshot 20181110-102206.jpg|The Purple-Shirted Eye Stabber in court. Screenshot 20181110-102234.jpg|The Purple-Shirted Eye Stabber removes he disguise as a judge. Screenshot 20181110-102246.jpg|The Purple-Shirted Eye Stabber commits suicide. Screenshot 20181110-102255.jpg|The Purple-Shirted Eye Stabber's death. Screenshot 20181110-102315.jpg|The Purple-Shirted Eye Stabber prepares to burst the screen in a stab. In Serial Killer Videos Cyanide & Happiness - Serial Killer - Sony Crackle Return of the Purple Shirted Eye Stabber - Cyanide & Happiness Shorts Category:Psychopath Category:Youtube Movie Villains Category:Internet Villains Category:Nameless Category:Male Category:Criminals Category:Homicidal Category:Fictional Fictional Category:Torturer Category:Sadists Category:Wrathful Category:Mutilators Category:Suicidal Category:Serial Killers Category:Trickster Category:Enigmatic Category:Karma Houdini Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Snuff filmer Category:Inconclusive Category:One-Man Army Category:Stalkers Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Rogues Category:Comedy Villains Category:Parody/Homage Category:Self-Aware Category:Mascots Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Traitor Category:Paranoid Category:Imprisoned